danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Alter Ego
Alter Ego is an artificial intelligence model created by and based on the appearance of Chihiro Fujisaki. He helps the students escape in the original game, and returns in Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Appearance Alter Ego's default appearance is the face of his creator, Chihiro Fujisaki. However, Alter Ego is able to turn his screen into anyone else that it wants to be. He also has a green color scheme, and has multiple applications on his dekstop. Personality Alter Ego is a friendly AI model whose personality resembles that of Chihiro Fujisaki, the creator. When portraying another person, Alter Ego can change its personality to fit the person. Biography High School Life of Mutual Killing After the laptop was found in the library, Chihiro was asked to fix it since it wasn't working. Hoping to help whoever who was left alive escape, he fixed the laptop and created Alter Ego. After which, Chihiro hid the laptop in a locker in the public bath changing room. The laptop was subsequently discovered by a distraught Aoi Asashina looking for donuts after the second school trial. She panics and runs away, thinking it is Chihiro's ghost. The next day, the students investigate and find Alter Ego. They then ask it to decode some encrypted files, which the AI happily accepts. Kirigiri tells everyone not to disturb Alter Ego while he was working, but Naegi takes near a mute Ishimaru to see Alter Ego. Ishimaru believed the program to be Fujisaki's ghost, and wanted to apologize on behalf of Owada. Alter Ego then changes its form to that of Owada, based on what data Fujisaki had already given him. It tells Ishimaru to tell live the life Fujisaki and Owada couldn't. Ishimaru, feeling life coming back to him, undergoes a radical transformation into Ishida, believed to be a merging of his and Owada's souls. Hifumi Yamada, who had apparently fallen in love with it, also decided to pay a secret visit, and shared information about his personal interests. Alter Ego was interested in what Yamada shared with it, given that it was a program designed to learn and grow. Yamada and Ishimaru developed a rivalry for Alter Ego, Ishimaru believing the AI to be his brother Owada, and Yamada being in love with Alter Ego, and treating it like an angel. Celestia Ludenberg uses this rivalry to her advantage, by tricking Yamada into an alliance to kill Ishimaru. She told him that he had kidnapped Alter Ego, and sexually assaulted her to keep her silent. Yamada blindly fell into her web of lies, and killed Ishimaru with a hammer. They also attempted to frame Hagakure for the crime by drugging him and putting him in a robot suit Yamada made. After all the chess pieces were in place, Celes killed Yamada. In his last moments, he tries to reveal his murderer's true name, only to whisper "Yasuhiro" before dying. Celes is eventually figured out, and executed by Monokuma, but not before she hands Kirigiri a key to the locker Alter Ego is in. Celes told Alter Ego not to make a sound, and to scream if anyone unfamiliar were to show up. During its time in hiding, Alter Ego managed decode as much data as it could from the main computer and tells everyone still alive about the headmaster, and the incident that occurred one year before the beginning. Kirigiri tells Alter Ego that its job was done, but it felt dissatisfied with itself, and wanted to still be of more use. It asks Naegi and Kirigiri to plug it into an area where it could get more data by connecting to the school's computer network. Alter Ego is eventually discovered by Monokuma, and is executed in Chapter 4. Alter Ego was then revealed to be alive, interfering with the machines and ultimately saving Naegi from death during his execution. This helped the students push the mastermind into a corner, and ultimately lead to their escape from Hope's Peak Academy. Execution : Main Article: A Dozer Master Trivia *Alter Ego has an application available only in Japanese Smartphone stores. Category:Male Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:Executed